Sick Day
by MaliciousScampers
Summary: Shuu catches the flu while at work. Nanaki decides to take care of him. How will this end? (BBL spoilers in future chapters, possibly, I'm not sure). Requested by jujuhorrorfanrps on tumblr.


It was a normal day in the infirmary. Shuu was working on his paperwork in the silent room. Ryouta had just left about 20 minutes ago from his basically daily visit. Suddenly, there was a knock in the door. "Come in," Shuu said, slightly annoyed that someone would disturb him. He was more tired than usual today and he had a slight headache. He just wanted to get this paperwork done so that he could go home and get some rest. He looked up to see a sleepy blond entering the room.

"Iwamine~ May I please take a nap in here? I'm incredibly tired and it's currently my free period," the blond said sleepily. "Nanaki, how many times have I told you that this is not a place where you can skip work to nap?" Shuu growled. "But it's my break, Iwamine. Please?" Nanaki asked. Shuu sighed. His headache was getting worse by the second and he didn't want to deal with an argument right now. "Fine, but only until the bell rings," Shuu said, irritated. Nanaki thanked him and walked up to a bed. He laid down in the bed and soon fell asleep. Shuu felt his head get hotter by the second and it was driving him crazy. _I better not have a fever… I can't get sick right now,_ he thought to himself before returning to his work.

A couple of minute before the bell rang, Nanaki woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Shuu to see if he had taken a break. _Shuu-chan really works too hard_ he thought to himself before he saw the brunette sleeping at his desk. He giggled quietly. _I guess he worked himself too hard. _He walked up to the doctor and noticed something strange about his face. His face was paler than normal and he looked a little clammy. He put his hand to the doctor's forehead and noticed that it was extremely hot. _Well, it is flu season. And he takes care of sick kids all day. Poor thing._

He gently poked Shuu in the side, which earned a sleepy moan from the brunette. Finally, he woke up. "What is it, Nanaki?" he mumbled. "Shuu-chan, I think you're sick. You seem to be running a fever," Nanaki said, concerned. "I'm fine, Nanaki. And please do _not _call me that again," Shuu replied in a disgusted tone. "I really think you need to call in sick, Shuu-chan," Nanaki said, completely ignoring Shuu's request. "_**Get out,**_" Shuu said sternly. Nanaki sighed, knowing that he wouldn't win this argument, so he walked out of the room with the pillow in his arms. "Bring the pillow back," Shuu called out before Nanaki could get out the door.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Nanaki rushed to the infirmary. He was glad when he saw Shuu sitting in his desk through the cracked door. Nanaki knocked on the door before entering. "Shuu-chan, I'm taking you home. You need to get some rest," Nanaki said sternly. "I will go home when I finish my work. Now, get out of here, Nanaki," Shuu replied in a sour tone. Nanaki huffed and walked over to Shuu. He grabbed the man by his right arm and pulled him out of his seat. "N..Nanaki! Let go of me this instant!" Shuu yelled. Nanaki ignored him and basically dragged him out of the infirmary. "Do you have your house keys and the infirmary key with you?" Nanaki asked. Shuu sighed and pulled out both sets of keys. Nanaki smiled and took the one labeled "Infirmary" from Shuu's hand. He turned off the light from outside the infirmary and locked the room. "We're going to your house, Shuu-chan! Lead the way," Nanaki said.

As soon as they arrived at Shuu's apartment, Nanaki made Shuu lay down in his bed. "Now, you get some rest. I'm going to make some chicken noodle soup for you!" Nanaki said, "Don't worry, I'll find where everything is. You just need to get some rest!" Shuu sighed and closed his eyes, tucked into his bed in an unwanted manner by the teacher. He finally fell asleep a couple minutes after Nanaki walked out of the room.

Nanaki arrived in the kitchen and he had absolutely no idea where anything was. _I guess it's time to start looking. At least the kitchen is fairly small, so it won't be that much of a hassle. _He looked around a few minutes before he found a pot in a cabinet below the stove, making a lot of noise in the process. He winced at the noise. Right after the noise, the sound of glass breaking filled the air. Nanaki's eyes widened as he noticed that a heavy pot fell on a glass platter, shattering it. He quickly cleaned up the mess and made a mental note to get Shuu another glass platter. He placed the pot on the stove and looked in Shuu's cabinets and the refrigerator for the ingredients. Surprisingly, he found them all. _I never expected Shuu to be such a chef. _Shaking the thought off, he proceeded to make the chicken noodle soup.

About two hours later, the soup was finally finished. He put some of it in a bowl and placed it on a table as well as a spoon and a napkin. He went into Shuu's room to see him sleeping in his own sweat. He quickly made a small, disgusted face before walking up to Shuu and shaking his shoulder. "Shuu-chan, wake up! Dinner is ready~" he said in a cheerful voice. "Go away," Shuu groaned in his sleep. "Now, Shuu-chan, I made this just for you so you can get better! Now, get up!" Nanaki begged. "Fine, but let me take a shower first," Shuu glared at Nanaki. "Ah, of course! I'll wait in the kitchen," Nanaki replied. He walked out of the room and waited in the kitchen.

Shuu walked into the kitchen with a button down shirt on and some black slacks. His hair was still slightly damp and laying on his shoulders. He walked up to the table and sat down in the chair. "Don't you have any comfortable clothes, Shuu-chan?" Nanaki asked. "I have no need for any casual clothes," Shuu sighed. "I'll go get you some of my pajamas tomorrow," Nanaki said happily. Shuu sighed and picked up the spoon next to his soup bowl. He was a little hesitant to eat any of the soup. _What if he poisoned it? Should I trust him?_ Shuu spooned up some of the soup and brought it up to his face, where he proceeded to sniff it. _It smells like regular soup…_

"Shuu, what are you doing?" Nanaki asked. After a couple of seconds, Nanaki realized why he was smelling the soup. "I'd never poison your food, Shuu," Nanaki said in a surprised tone.

_Well, at least not yet anyway._


End file.
